


а что там в англии

by lena_budapest



Series: everybody lives [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, maybe they'll be happy in future who knows, spanish american wars of independence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_budapest/pseuds/lena_budapest
Summary: каждый окоп и любой континент далеко от родной земли
Relationships: Robert Stewart Viscount Castlereagh/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington
Series: everybody lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698364
Kudos: 2





	а что там в англии

«А что там в Англии», — рассеянно думает Роберт Стюарт, когда-то виконт Каслри и маркиз Лондоннери, пока едет в сопровождении проводника вверх по узенькой тропке.  
Недавно освобождённый Кито в горах, и надо пробираться вглубь континента, как будто было мало девяти месяцев на корабле. Роберт уже давно не юноша: после качки ужасно ломит спину, а трястись в седле — настоящее мучение.  
В бывших испанских колониях лето, душное и противное. За спиной и перед глазами Роберта дрожит нагретый воздух, длинные липкие руки жары давят на плечи. Вокруг всё плывёт, шейный платок давит на горло как гаррота и приходится изо всех сил сжать поводья лошади, чтобы не упасть.  
В Англии, наверное, сейчас прохладно и сыро, туман целует в щёки достопочтенных джентльменов и леди, вышедших на улицу в такую погоду, а в парламенте никак не могут прийти к единому мнению (да и не могли никогда).  
«Теперь Артуру придётся иметь с ними дело», — усмехаясь, думает Роберт. Кстати, а как там Артур?  
В ставке генерала Боливара шумно, пахнет кровью и вином, и Роберту долго жмут руку. Наверное, считают, что раз он англичанин, то привёз денег, но Роберт привёз только своё разочарование в себе же и страх быть узнанным: в революционной армии не так уж и мало подданных его величества. Он уже давно привык к своему новому отражению, но когда кого вводили в заблуждение перекрашенные волосы и отсутствие пудры на лице?  
Роберт приходится по душе этим смуглым весёлым людям. Если бы он не слушал проводника, пока ехал в Кито, мучаясь от боли в спине, то решил бы, что через войну здесь проходят с улыбками и громкими песнями, и в бой идут хохоча также сильно, как когда генерал Сукре спросил: вы умеете стрелять, сеньор?  
Роберт, конечно же, умел.  
Генералу Сукре («зовите меня Антонио») — двадцать семь, но никто здесь не считает его слишком молодым для генеральских эполет. Роберту — пятьдесят три, и ему кажется, что просить даже чин капитана будет непозволительной наглостью.  
«Так, наверное, чувствовал себя Артур на полуострове, » — думает Роберт, когда его производят в майоры, и тут же поправляется, нет, не на полуострове. В Индии.  
Ах, как давно была Индия, наверное, сотню лет назад и совсем в другой жизни. Ещё были живы Питт младший и лорд Нельсон, а война с Францией казалось вечной. И не надо было приучать себя к духоте, и можно было прятать следы от чужих поцелуев под манжетами рубашек, а что сейчас?  
Сейчас он майор революционной армии и через неделю идёт в бой.


End file.
